


do you adore?

by tendermoon



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tendermoon/pseuds/tendermoon
Summary: twenty kisses they share.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 7
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

_1\. cheek kiss_

He was taking her home after their date. Their first one. It was awkward, full of shy glances and giggles, blushes and small silences, but it was good and exciting in a way he wasn't familiar with. He had the infamous feeling of butterflies in his stomach, and something more; a fever, burning him down. 

He wanted to kiss her.

But he didn't know if he was allowed too. He had kissed her before, on the moon. But he wasn't thinking, and maybe neither was she, he just looked at her face shining by the moonlight and her lips so pink, the feel of her smooth, cold kiss under his hands when he grabbed her face, and then. 

Then he was kissing her.

And it was the most beautiful thing to ever happen to him.

She stopped suddenly and he woke up from his daydream, looking at her all wrapped up in her long coat, with her cheeks so red it made him want to bite it.

"Here we are." She offered him a smile, and that was also beautiful. 

The Hyuga compound stood behind her, a place he was yet to visit, being so that Hiashi himself had called him for a dinner with his family.

He felt the bad butterflies in his stomach, the ones who want to eat you alive.

He wasn't looking forward to seeing Hiashi.

"So...I guess it's...Good night, Naruto-kun." She was still smiling at him, and even though she sounded like she was going to get in, she didn't move.

He couldn't speak at the moment, too focused on her face, drowning in her smile and thinking once again about kissing her. 

Kissing her smile and letting her kiss his.

He knew his face was red, maybe redder than hers, but the cold had nothing to do with it.

She took a step forward, standing close, still too short to face him properly. She leaned in, slowly, and grabbed his cheek while she pressed a kiss to the other.

It was only for a second, but it made him stop working. She smirked, a little mischievous, before running home.

He stood there, face burning, wondering about what other sides of Hinata he would get to see. 

And how many kisses would he get.


	2. Chapter 2

_2\. hand kiss_

Hinata was breathtakingly beautiful, amazingly stunning, the most gorgeous human being to ever grace the earth.

That's what Naruto would way if he could find his words.

Usually his thoughts were too fast to organize, but things came out of his mouth either way, which wasn't always good.

But with Hinata, he had trouble speaking. Even after a month in their relationship, even after what they've been through together, even after kissing her on the goddamn moon. 

Having Hinata around was always good and nice and pleasant, but having Hinata as his _girlfriend,_ while it was still all that, made him nervous and disconcerted.

He was used to a little less admiration and a lot less patience from other people. He knew how to act with people who were loud and violent, who said mean things but then offered him their hand. Tough love and all that.

Her love, however, was gentle.

She saw her coming out of the store, some bags in her hands and a big smile on her face while she held the door open so two kids could pass through. They didn't thank her but she kept smiling, looking at him with big adoringly eyes.

He loved her so much it didn't feel real.

"Don't be mad." She said as soon as she reached him, while he took some of the bags to help her.

"I would never." He did have a temper and sometimes he did snap at people - or the fox snapped for him. But being mad at Hinata? Seemed wrong and cruel. Maybe if wasn't healthy to think like this, but it was what he felt.

"I bought vegetables." She giggled, taking her hair off her face. The sun was shining still, the wind blowing, her laughing echoing in his mind. _A love like this doesn't feel real._ "I promise you'll like them, I know a way to make them good."

"I will love anything you give me." Sometimes he was too awkward in their relationships, other times he was too enchanted to feel anything else.

He took her hand and bought to his lips, he kissed her knuckles and then her inner wrist.

When he looked up, her face was burning and her eyes were shining, but she held his hand tightly, as if to situate herself, and he knew.

_A love like this is as real as it can be._


	3. Chapter 3

_3\. forehead kiss_

He knew he wouldn't be able to make it home in time to celebrate his birthday with his friends. It was dark when he made it to the village, having to report to Kakashi first. 

It was exactly 22:08 when he stepped out of Kakashi's office, said goodbye to Shikamaru as both headed different ways, and went home alone with his hands on his pockets. 

It was cold and dark and the streets were almost empty, and he couldn't help but feel a little sad. It made him think of before, of when he didn't have anyone who was willing to spend his birthday with him. 

Of course, after, he had Iruka. He had team 7. The konoha 12 kids. The senseis. 

And it kept growing until he had the whole village. Sometimes he felt bitter that they took so long to see him as he truly was. A boy, as guilty and innocent as all of them. He had to prove his worth by saving the whole village, which didn't seem fair.

It didn't really matter, though. He tried not to be ungrateful. He had the biggest family in the world now.

But still, it hurted him that he had to go home alone, and spend his birthday in his lonely stupid apartment. 

Shikamaru gave him a cupcake while they were on the mission together, and that was nice. Sakura and Sai wished him a happy birthday before he went. Hinata gave him a kiss in front of his friends, which was new, and left him a little dumbfounded. She smiled a real wide smile and it made him happy. She also held his jacket for a minute too long and it made him ache.

He loved his friends, his family, his village. But in his justified selfishness, he wished he had more.

He always wanted Iruka to stay with him longer. He always dreamed about sharing an apartment with Sasuke as a kid, maybe with Sakura too - but her parents wouldn't like that, probably. She always thought about Kakashi taking him to his house. 

He knew they had reasons, he knew he did well, but he wanted someone to stay. Someone to sleep close to him, to eat next to him, to say _welcome_ when he got home. 

He hated being alone with his thoughts. 

When he got to his apartment, the first thing he noticed was that the lights were on. He was so fucking stupid. He probably forgot for a whole week. He didn't even want to think about that now, so he just opened the door.

And he almost fell to the ground. 

Hinata _jumped_ on him, her arms hugging his neck, her body so warm that made him forget about how cold it was outside. It took some time before he could pull himself together and hug her back, entering the house and closing the door behind them.

"Hinata?"

"Happy birthday!" She hugged him harder, squeezing him, which made him laugh. She wasn't normally _that_ clingy. That was his thing.

"Thank you, baby." He was so happy. So full of gratitude and love that he could fall to his knees. Having her there was the best birthday gift he could ask for. 

"I love you." She pulled back to look into his eyes and say that. She looked so pretty it made his heart beat faster. Her hair in a loose ponytail, her eyes big and shiny, her long eyelashes, her pink cheeks and round cheeks. He wanted to kiss her all over. 

"I love you, too. So much. I missed you every day." He hugged her again, this time putting his chin on top of her head. 

"Me too." She squeezed him again, and then pulled away with a knowingly smile. "Now come eat your food."

He looked at the dinner table, with, of course, ramen and some drinks he couldn't figure out. Some sweets and a big yellow cake with his face on it.

He couldn't help but laugh. He felt some tears in his eyes too. There was nothing he could say, because there was so much he wanted too. Just...

"Thank you." 

He moved her bangs carefully, letting his hands rest on her cheeks. He kissed her forehead and let his lips stay there for as long as he could. 

"It's nothing." She answered, smiling. 

She took his hand and lead him to the table, sitting by his side. It was late, but they ate everything they could fit in their stomachs. Which was easy for the both of them, no other couple they knew ate that much.

They talked about the mission and the village and their plans for the future. Together. As they were now and would be forever, hopefully. 

He was sitting next to her, with his hand on her waist. He moved his hand to her shoulder, caressing her skin, moving it under her shirt. 

He could feel and see a new piece of lingerie.

"Is this a part of my birthday present?" 

She smirked. 


	4. Chapter 4

4\. shoulder _kiss_

She often dreamed of the ocean, since she understood herself as a living being. She didn't see the ocean often, only once with her family when she was very, very young and now and then on missions.

Still she dreamed of the ocean. Taking her away, swallowing her body, letting her live deep in the waters. She always thought that the earth was cursed.

Now she dreamed of the ocean too, but the waters weren't so kind. They bought back things that hurt her. They rained poison on her body with every wave. She couldn't breathe in the deep. She heard Neji. 

She opened her eyes to darkness, broken only by the thin light coming from the window. She felt cold but she was sweating, shivering, gasping. Like she had just drowned. 

She closed her eyes shut, trying to clear her mind of the nightmares. _The ocean, Neji, her father's voice, her mother's eyes, a clan robe, child laughter._ She was trying to think of something her mind didn't ruin for her. A dream that was still a dream.

An arm under her arm, pushing her body back, until she felt her body agaisnt his chest, his face pressing on hers. The sudden contact made her shiver, but the warmth was pleasant.

"You're cold." He mumbled, his breath agaisnt her neck giving her goosebumps again. 

She felt cold inside and out; maybe the ice water was in her veins, maybe that came from the dreams. 

She felt him getting up, but she was too distressed to even turn her face. 

She felt cold, so so cold, 

A big, fluffy, warm blanket covered her from her neck to her toes. Then Naruto threw himself on the bed, disrupting the silence of the night and gaining a quiet chuckle from his now delighted girlfriend.

He threw his arm over her again, holding her so close it was impossible to even move without hurting him. She wasn't worried about that, she didn't plan on leaving his embrace. 

She felt his lips agaisnt the back of her neck, so tender that it felt like the touch of the breeze. With his hold, his warmth and his love, she knew the ocean couldn't take her away.


	5. Chapter 5

5\. _chest kiss_

"You don't need to be scared."

"Pfff. I'm not scared." He said, while still holding her hand with a grip so strong it was crushing her knuckles.

She giggled, leading him to the open sea, feeling proud of her own courage in taking care of a man two times her size. 

Naruto never learned how to swin. It was never his top priority growing up, he rarely even got to see the sea. It was something that would be useful for a ninja, knowing you never knew what time of mission you could get and where, but he had other more urgent trainings to do. 

He first thought about really learning when he was seventeen, but he didn't know who could teach him. Kakashi was busy being Hokage, Sasuke was out of the village, Sakura was busy in the hospital. He would be too embarrassed to ask them anyway, knowing they would tease him.

Jiraiya was dead. So were his parents. Iruka didn't know how to swim either.

He kind of gave up on learning. Just kind, because it was more of a decision to wait. Naruto was never one to gave up on something. 

Then he had Hinata in his life. Constantly. Not as a comrade or a somewhat distant but important friend. But as his girlfriend, one of his best friends, his confidant, his lionheart. 

If he needed help, he always had her as a saving grace. That's why when he mentioned he wanted to learn how to swin casually one day, he wasn't surprised when she was dragging him to the beach in the next week.

"The water is calm. You really don't need to worry." She squeezed his hand, pushing him deeper into the water until it was past his waist. 

"I'm not worrying." He rolled his eyes. His arms and shoulders were still shaking and he was frowning at the water like it was his enemy. 

She laughed again and got closer to him.

His arms went around her waist naturally, forgetting his noticeable and very present fear at the moment for the sake of feeling her in her arms, her laughter vibrating against his chest.

The water was cold but he was warm in their embrace.

That until a wave hit them a little too hard than the others, since they went deeper into the sea and had been completely unprepared. Hinata stood her ground, accustomed to it, but Naruto felt his feet slipping and lost his balance. 

Hinata held his waist firmly, throwing most of his weight to her which was surprising considering how tiny she was. But still she was a kunoichi, a hyuga, and her muscles weren't there just for show.

Naruto hang on to her for dear life, like he usually did.

He didn't even realize he had closed his eyes until he felt her pushing away, with her arms still around his body. He looked directly at her pretty face, her knowingly smile and sparkling eyes illuminated by the sun.

"Looks like you saved me again." He joked, his voice a little shaky. Yes, he was a little afraid. You could call it that. 

"I always got you, don't worry." Her arms tightened again and she planted a kiss in the middle of his naked chest, her lips stayed there long enough to feel like a burned mark and the gesture was so delicate that it made Naruto yearn for someone and something he already had.

"Thank you." It was what he could say.

"I know you got me." It was what she knew.


End file.
